1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating device capable of enhancing heat dissipating efficiency effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating device is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating device is a significant issue for the electronic product. How to enhance heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating device effectively has become a significant design issue.